That Little Green Skirt
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: It amazing how a little geen skirt can change your life. terrible at summaries xDD WxC


**HAHA YES! WYBIExCORALINE .. I hope it's good o 3o … first Coraline fanfic xD .. love this movie and the book ;~; I saw it like, 239482123423 times xDD .. WHOO!**

* * *

"_Well folks, it seems It's going to be warm out today! Enjoy it while you can!"_ the newscaster explained joyful.

Coraline smiled a bit. It was always murky outside, especially around the Pink Palace. It was near the woods after all. Coraline rocked back and forth in her chair happily as she ate the tolerable eggs. She was able to cook something for herself for once.

"Coraline, don't rock on your seat. You'll fall." Her mother ordered.

She listened. She ate the rest of her eggs and dashed up to her room to change her clothes. It was warm out, so she had to wear something light. She really didn't want to deal with pants, so the only thing she had that was fit for a warm day like today was her short green skirt. She sighed. She wasn't very fond of skirts, unless she wore pants underneath, but mostly because they were an annoyance. She threw on a pair of sneakers, a t-shirt, and ran out the door.

"_Well folks, it seems it's going to be warm out today! Enjoy it while you can!"_ the newscaster explained joyfully.

Wybie's head shot up and look at the screen. Sunny all day huh? He thought.

"Wyborn! Finish your breakfast!" his grandmother ordered.

"Yes grandma." He replied.

Finishing his bacon and pancakes, he ran to his room and changed into lighter clothes. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't wear his usual attire, but it didn't matter, as long he saw her. He held a goofy grin on his face.

_Meowwwww _

Wybie blinked and turned to the window to see the cat was cleaning itself. He smiled and picked it up.

"Hey there. Ready to go outside?" Wybie asked.

The cat just blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.

Wybie headed for the door. As he opened it, the cat jumped out of his arms and headed towards the direction of the Coraline's door. Wybie ran after him laughing, and enjoying the warmth.

"Come back here you little-" he collided with another.

He and the other fell to the ground. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-" he stopped to see Coraline, who stood up and wiped off her green skirt. She looked to him, walked over and punched his shoulder.

"Watch where you're going _Wy_-born." She scolded

She noticed he was in, what seemed to be, a trance.

"What are you staring at?" she asked the strange boy.

Wybie said nothing. He just took a look at the cute little skit Coraline chose to wear. He'd never seen her wear anything like THAT. Usually, if she wore a skirt, she would wear pants underneath. He admired her lovely pale skin and legs. He took it in as much as he could because he knew he'd never have the chance to get this lucky again. Suddenly, a hand was being waved in his face. He shook his head and replied with a "Huh?"

"I said, WHAT are you looking at?" she asked again, a bit more annoyed this time. The cat was rubbing against her legs as she asked.

He fumbled a bit. "Oh-well-it's nothing. It's just, I was a bit taken back by the fact you were wearing a skirt." She explained rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Coraline looked down at her skirt and blushed. She tried to pull it down a bit. It didn't work. She just kept her hands on her skirt tight. She cleared her throat.

"So. What are we doing today Jonesy?" Wybie asked.

Coraline smiled as if she forgot what just happened. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the park! It's really nice out, and there won't be water on the swings and slide since the sun is out." She explained.

Wybie smiled.

"Alright. Sounds fun. Let me just get my bike kay?" he insisted.

Coraline smiled. "Okay."

He ran off to get that crazy bike of his. While he was gone, Coraline tried her best to make her skirt a little bit longer. Nothing seemed to work. She was so embarrassed. She'd rather die of heat-stroke then walk around with her skirt bouncing around all willy nilly especially with Wybie around. She was also worried for his sake, since he was a 15 year old boy (A.N: YES they're older xD), and she knew how boys get around girls with tiny outfits. She was thinking about running into the house and changing but she could see Wybie returning with his bike already.

"Alright, I'll drive, and you can sit behind me. I made the seat a bit longer to fit the both of us." He smiled.

She sat behind him. Then, the roar of the bike filled her ears. When they started to take off she almost flew off. To make sure she didn't fall off, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt butterflies filling up her stomach when she did. He did nothing when she wrapped her arms around him, but maybe that's because if he did, he would crash. Suddenly, she felt her skirt fly up, and she panicked. No one was behind them, and Wybie couldn't see. The cat watched them from afar. He chuckled to himself.

_Today will be interesting._

It felt like it had been a million years until they finally got to the park. Coraline took her hands off him, quickly fixed her skirt, and looked at him. He looked a bit embarrassed as well.

"Sorry about that. I was going to fall off so I-yea." She explained.

He laughed a bit.

"It's alright." He assured.

The two ran around as if they were 12 again. Since the day they met, they were hard to separate. When either of them had free time from school they were always together. Being in high school now, they made more friends. Actually, Coraline was the one making more friends. Wybie had a few, but Coraline was his closest friend.

After a few times of running around and playing tag and such, Coraline sat down on a swing. She was about to take off when suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her sides. She let out a small gasp and turned to see it was Wybie.

"Let me." He insisted.

Coraline looked ahead of her, blushed and nodded. Wybie started to push her. She smiled as she went higher and higher. She giggled and loved to feel the cool breeze against her face.

"This is so fun Wybie!" she called out to him.

After a while he stopped pushing her when she was high enough. Suddenly, her skirt flew up again. She was afraid to let go of the swings, but more afraid of Wybie noticing. She quickly folded it down in between her legs. She sighed with relief. Finally, Coraline dragged her feet against the ground to stop herself. She noticed Wybie was gone. She searched around and found him leaning against a tree. She snuck up behind him.

"BOO!"

"AH!"

Coraline laughed at Wybie who looked like a scared puppy. She wiped away her tears and hugged him.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. She gave him a quick and friendly hug.

Wybie froze for a moment, then, wrapped his arms around her. She never really gave out her hugs like that. They were usually for times when Wybie was upset or something was wrong. Something was different. But he didn't care. He smelled her sweet scent. She smelled of strawberries, and it was intoxicating to him. She let go of him, but he was still in a trance. She giggled.

"What's with that face Wybie?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh nothing." He smiled.

Coraline could feel the butterflies when she saw that smile. Coraline looked away embarrassed, when she noticed a banana slug in the tree. She smiled.

"Hey Wybie! Look! Slugzilla!" she exclaimed.

Wybie's head shot up and he saw it.

"Oh! I want to get it but it's too high for me." She frowned and thought for a moment. Then it hit her.

"Wybie! Can I stand on your shoulders so I can reach it?" she asked.

He couldn't say no to her. Coraline and Wybie struggled to get her in just the right spot on his shoulders so she could be still and he could be comfortable. Eventually Coraline was stretching for the banana slug. Wybie waited patiently for her to catch the slug when he looked up slightly and his face went red. He could see strait up her skirt. He quickly looked strait ahead of him. In his mind he debated to look up or to look strait ahead. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't resist, and opened his one eye to see her flowered underpants. Suddenly…

"I'm so close! Wybie I'm about to get him! I-AHH!"

Coraline lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"I'm so sorry about that Wybie. I was so close to catching him but I-" she paused and looked down to see she sat on his chest, but her skirt cover his face slightly. Wybie shook his head and looked down to see his position. He turned red.

"C-Coraline?"

She blushed and scrambled to her feet.

"I wanna go home!" she said closing her eyes and holding her hands over her skirt.

Wybie put a hand on Coraline's shoulder.

She felt those damned butterflies again.

"What's up Jonesy?" he asked sincerely.

She didn't look at him.

"I don't know. I've been feeling sick at some points today." She explained. "Especially when it involved something having to do with my stupid skirt or…you."

Wybie blushed and smiled gently at her.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think your skirt is stupid, I think it's, well, rather quiet, cute actually." He said to her, still blushing.

She looked up at him surprised. At that moment, the wind blew hard and picked up her skirt, revealing to Wybie, once again, the flowered panties.

A trickle of blood fell from his nose. He wiped it away quickly before she could see it. She let out a small yelp.

"SEE?! I hate wearing skirts!" she exclaimed. "Can we please go home Wybie?" she asked again.

He frowned.

"Alright."

The two got onto the bike and drove home. Once they arrived, as Coraline was getting off the bike, her lace was caught in the bike and she started to fall over, when suddenly, Wybie caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. The two stared at each other for a moment, into each other's brown eyes. Wybie felt an urge to be closer to her, and that's what he did. He slowly went closer to her face. Coraline made a few whimpers as he did, until his lips were pressed against hers. She was surprised at the moment, but kissed him back. The butterflies were filling her stomach. It was a nice feeling thought. He was warm and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was wonderful. Her first kiss. She would never forget it or regret it. They parted and stared at each other for a moment, then laughed slightly.

Wybie whispered into her ear, "You really should wear skirts like this more often."

Coraline gulped. Suddenly, Wybie hit her skirt in the air. She gasped and pulled it down.

"Y-you little! GET BACK HERE! I'M GUNNA GET YOU WYBORN LOVATT!" she cried chasing after him.

* * *

**CORALINExWYBIE FTW XD … this is one of my best I think - … But yea xD … That tree part I got from a picture on deviantart xD**

**Here's the ID: **/art/C-CxW-A-Leg-Up-Colored-116076484

**Just put deviantart(dot)com in front of it xDD**

**So yea! :D REVIEW BITCHES~! :D**


End file.
